Las niñas no saben pelear
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: ... era tan pequeña. Siempre lo sería. Sólo una niña. Y las niñas, pensó, digan lo que digan, simplemente no saben pelear. Capítulo único. Sólo por no quedarme con la idea. Pan y Trunks.


Fic basado en especulaciones sobre si hay un guiño de romance entre Trunks y Pan, debido a las canciones del opening y de los endings de Dragon Ball GT, las cuales parecen referirse a ellos: "Mi corazón encantado", "Caprichosa eres tú" o "Sola nunca estarás", como quieran llamarle y por supuesto "¿No lo ves?". Un intento de entrar al universo de Dragon Ball. Relatado en tercera persona y tratando de encajar lo más posible en la historia que ya conocemos. A ver qué les parece. Un poco entre líneas, como en la serie. Y como siempre: los personajes no son míos, sino de alguien más. Yo simplemente los tomo prestados con fines no lucrativos. NADA lucrativos.

**LAS NIÑAS NO SABEN PELEAR.**

_Ven toma mi mano para huir _

_de esta infinita oscuridad…_

**1.- Las niñas no saben pelear. Trunks**

Se sorprendió en gran medida al enterarse de que la pequeña Pan participaría en el torneo de las artes marciales. Cierto. Según sabía, el abuelo de ella, Gokú, era el hombre más fuerte que nadie hubiera conocido, aunque su padre, al escuchar aquello, había lanzado maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, calificándolo de insecto y otras cosas peores, a tal grado, que Bulma había terminado por exasperarse. Pero eso (el hecho de ser descendientes de saiyajines) no significaba nada. Era una niña. Y aunque había escuchado que Milk, su abuela, también alguna vez había participado en el mismo torneo, al igual que su madre, Videl, no importaba. Era aún muy pequeña y por supuesto no sabía pelear.

Eso era algo que debían dejarle a otros guerreros más experimentados.

No a Pan.

Y no se equivocaba.

Al final la pequeña Pan terminó llorando, dejándole la certeza más grande de todas: era tan pequeña. Siempre lo sería. Sólo una niña. Y las niñas, pensó, digan lo que digan, simplemente no saben pelear.

**2.- Tu familia no te traiciona. Pan**

Fue en una reunión familiar. En la Corporación Cápsula. Estuvieron todos. El Doctor Brief y su esposa, Yamcha, Piccolo, el maestro Roshi, Krillin y Número 18. Milk. Su padre y su madre (Gohan y Videl), el tío Goten y hasta el abuelo Satán. Y por supuesto ellos, Bulma y Vegeta. Y por supuesto él, Trunks. Todos, excepto el abuelo Gokú, quién estaba muy ocupado con el entrenamiento de un tal Ub y lo curioso era que a nadie le extrañaba ese comportamiento, esa ausencia.

La velada hubiera sido magnífica si al final sus padres y abuela no hubieran sacado a flote su instinto sobreprotector hacia ella mandándola a dormir, con el argumento preciso de que aún era muy pequeña para continuar despierta tan tarde. Protestó. Hizo pucheros. Su _ki_ aumentó, pero nada hizo desistir a su familia de apartarla de la diversión. Sólo el tío Goten estuvo de su parte, pero la abuela Milk de inmediato se impuso. _"Lo siento Pan",_ dijo su tío rascándose la cabeza, mientras Trunks sólo miraba. _"Tendrás que hacer caso"_. Pan se defendió vociferando que por qué a ella la mandaban a dormir, cuando Trunks y Goten podían quedarse tan a gusto. Ambos se miraron y luego su tío Goten lanzó una carcajada diciendo _"comprende Pan, nosotros ya no somos niños pequeños como tú"_. Lo cual no mejoró la situación. Pan odiaba que la trataran así, que dijeran esas cosas. Sus ojos se nublaron y hecha una furia entró a la casa. Sintiendo toda la ira del mundo. Entró en una de las habitaciones que Bulma y la señora Brief habían dispuesto para los invitados y se arrojó en la cama. Estuvo ahí un rato, sintiéndose traicionada por su familia, desechada, hasta que sintió los pasos. Luego el leve toquido en la puerta. _"¿Puedo entrar?"_ preguntó una voz familiar. Pan no quería que Trunks la viera en aquellas condiciones, pero por alguna razón le dijo _"sí, pasa"_. Entró con algo en las manos y pareció dudoso. No era muy bueno en esas cosas. Ninguno de los Guerreros Z, de hecho. Le dijo _"oye, te traje un vaso de leche"._ Pan arrugó la frente ofendida ante la alusión de ser un bebé, pero Trunks, completamente alarmado, le dijo _"¡No, no! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Yo también la bebo para tranquilizarme!"_ Se rascó la cabeza dudoso y luego dijo _"no eres la única que pasa por estas cosas, Goten y yo también las padecimos."_ Pan lo miró curiosa y luego, un poco avergonzada, le dijo lo que sentía. Trunks comenzó a reír y luego calló asustado de volverla a enfurecer "_no me río de ti"_ aclaró, luego se acercó y la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole, _"pero tu familia no te traiciona, sólo intentan protegerte… y créeme, tengas la edad que tengas, siempre te verán como a una niña"_. Pan no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero se le ocurrió una cosa. _"¿También tú?"_ preguntó con simpleza poniendo en un grave aprieto a Trunks, quien balbuceaba una respuesta convincente que nunca terminó de cuajar. Al fin, vencido, se despidió presuroso mientras Pan bebía la leche sintiéndose un poco extraña. Ya no se sentía traicionada por su familia, aquello había sido una bobada, pero curiosamente no era eso lo que la hacía sentir más tranquila. Era la preocupación de Trunks. Su sonrisa y su vaso de leche. Sus ojos azules tan cerca. Se sintió pequeña al no saber explicarse aquello. Tal vez sus padres tenían razón: todavía era una niña.

Pero a pesar de ello, su corazón se preocupó.

**3.- Caprichosa eres tú. Trunks**

El viaje para encontrar las esferas del dragón en el universo resultaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Entre el señor Gokú (quién no sólo tenía la apariencia de niño, sino también la actitud) y Pan con sus histerias e interminables peleas con Giru, aquello era verdaderamente una jaqueca constante. Si al menos fuera Goten quien los acompañara en ese viaje no se preocuparía por proteger a nadie. No es que el señor Gokú necesitara protección, eso ni pensarlo. Él era quién los protegía. Pero con Pan era distinto. Ella, tan pequeña. Aunque no podía decírselo sin desatar una guerra de terribles consecuencias. Se había encaprichado en ir a esa búsqueda con ellos, saliéndose con la suya. Ahora Goten seguramente estaría saliendo con alguna chica en la Tierra, mientras él no tenía más chica para contemplar que Pan.

Pan qué tenía un carácter como el de su abuela. Un carácter muy fuerte. Y una obstinación sin límites.

Al principio del viaje (y aún antes de hacerlo) creía que a Pan no le importaba nadie más que ella misma. Escaparse sin pensar en la preocupación de su familia, era un comportamiento bastante cuestionable que él no entendía. O tal vez un poco, puesto que él también escapaba de la Corporación cuando quería volar libremente. Tal vez en eso se parecían un poquito, pensó con una sonrisa.

Ahora, la búsqueda de las esferas y toda la odisea vivida, le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Ese viaje por el universo lo había ayudado a conocerla de manera más profunda, ante todas las adversidades. Se empeñaba en tomar muy en serio las actividades de limpieza y cocina y en comportarse como la pequeña Milk oficial, pero no sólo eso, si se trataba de pelear, Pan estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Y eso a Trunks le causaba ternura. Y también preocupación. Sabía que necesitaba todo el valor del mundo para cuidar de ella y salir triunfantes de aquella aventura. Y sabía que podían hacerlo si se apoyaban mutuamente. Si estaban juntos. Una noche la vio mientras dormía. Con una serenidad que no tenía despierta. Le pareció bonita. Y se asustó al momento de pensarlo. Nunca había pensado eso de nadie. Ni siquiera de las chicas que se arremolinaban en la Corporación para verlo pasar. En realidad le incomodaba y le hacían sentir avergonzado. Si lo pensaba, el contacto más cercano con una chica lo tenía ahora con Pan. Y era irónico. Alguna vez, recordó, le pareció que era muy niña para saber pelear. Ahora, después de tantos peligros afrontados, esa idea se difuminaba.

Se levantó y se fue inquieto, sin hacer ruido. Sabía la dificultad de Pan para entenderse con las personas, pero se dijo que eso no importaba, si él estaba ahí. Apoyándola.

Algo estaba ocurriendo pero Trunks no le quiso dar nombre. Pan era una niña… aunque ya no lo pareciera tanto.

**4.- Minutos eternos. Pan.**

La pelea contra Bebi resultó terrible y después del viaje por el universo apenas si había visto a Trunks. Luego vino lo de las esferas y la partida de su abuelito. Ella no lo entendió al momento, creyó que regresaría. Después de que el abuelo Gokú se marchara sobre Sheng Long, ella se había quedado parada, viendo al cielo mientras pensaba. Fue Trunks el que le dio un poco de alivio al hablarle sobre la esperanza de tener de nuevo a las esferas si luchaban con valor. Estaba a punto de volar detrás de él gritando _"¡espérame!"_ cuando vio el traje de su abuelo. Eso y las palabras del señor Vegeta la hicieron comprender. Gokú no regresaría y Pan quedó muy triste. La convivencia con Trunks volvió a estrecharse después de eso. Ella se desahogaba y él trataba de reconfortarla. Ambos extrañaban a Gokú y recordaban la búsqueda de las esferas. _"Eras terrible"_ le dijo Trunks alguna de tantas veces, cuando su charla se desviaba a aquellos días en la nave. Pan le dio un golpe en el brazo, fingiendo enojo. Trunks tan sólo estalló en risas. A veces reían y a veces Pan callaba. En esos momentos, Trunks se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba de cualquier cosa para hacerla sonreír. Así pasaron dos años. Un día, Pan no aguantó más y se fue volando. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no tenía ya que ver con la ausencia de Gokú. No es que la partida le doliera menos, comenzaba a resignarse. La opresión ahora era por otra cosa. Algo que la asustaba. Empezaba a entenderlo. Ya no era la niña con dudas y un vaso de leche.

Trunks había ido detrás de ella, pero Pan se refugió en su mal humor y su carácter salió a flote. (Como aquella vez en ese planeta lleno de arena, cuándo Trunks y su abuelo le habían dicho que se fuera a jugar, insinuando descaradamente que no podía ayudarles). Pan arremetió contra un Trunks bastante confundido que no supo cómo reaccionar ante el enojo sin causa aparente. _"¿Qué te pasa?"_ le preguntó con sus ojos azules llenos de desconcierto. Eso la hizo enfurecer más. Que no lo viera. Luego Trunks trató de tranquilizarla como se tranquiliza a una hermana pequeña (o eso le pareció) y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Le gritó que era un tonto y lo odiaba, lo que aumentó el desconcierto de Trunks. _"Oye, cálmate, puedo llevarte a casa"_. Por toda respuesta Pan elevó su ki y se arrojó contra Trunks al tiempo que vociferaba _"¡no necesito que me cuides!"_ Lanzó varios golpes - que Trunks pudo esquivar ágilmente - mientras decía _"¡por si no te has dado cuenta ya no soy una niña!"_. _"Pues te comportas como tal"_ murmuró Trunks deteniéndola por un brazo. Pan se quedó quieta, mirándolo. Se odió por no poder contener las lágrimas. Cómo pudo se liberó y se alejó deprisa, dejando a Trunks hecho un lío. Luego de aquello, su mundo cambió. Recordaba como algo lejano esos días en que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una cita. Ya no. Pan ahora tenía la urgencia de crecer, de no ser más una niña ante los ojos de los demás. Ante los ojos de Trunks. Pero el tiempo al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo. Los minutos se hicieron eternos y el momento de ser adulta parecía muy lejano.

Pan tan sólo pedía que Trunks pudiera esperar.

**5.- Algo ocurrió. Trunks**

Estar con Pan se convirtió en algo habitual. Después de la partida del señor Gokú, Pan se había quedado muy triste. Lógico. Era su abuelo. Aunque fuera el abuelo con menos apariencia de abuelo que hubiera existido en el mundo.

Trunks se quedó a su lado. Enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo: la tristeza. Y como en aquél viaje tenían que salir victoriosos. Confiaba en ello. Pan era muy fuerte y el estaría cerca, como… un buen amigo. Pensó con algo de duda. Todo marchó sobre ruedas y Trunks disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Hasta ese día. La furia de Pan estalló sin razón aparente y no le importó arremeter contra él. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera. Le recordaba a la Pan caprichosa del viaje. Intentó atacarlo mientras Trunks buscaba algo que hubiera hecho para provocar esa ira. No encontró nada. Y la dejó ir. Tal vez necesitaba estar sola.

Regresó a su casa convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era un problema sin importancia, pero no pudo evitar estar inquieto. Quizás Pan extrañaba demasiado al señor Gokú y no tuviera con quién compartirlo. Pero parecía estarlo superando. _"¡Ya está!"_, dijo repentinamente, dándose un golpe en la frente con tal fuerza que le dolió. Ahora empezaba a entender lo que enfurecía a Pan. Quizás Pan se sentía sola. Quizás ahora sus problemas ya no se reducían a cosas de niña y él no lo había entendido. Tenía que hablar con ella como se habla con una persona mayor. Le diría que se tenían que enfrentar los problemas, cualquiera que estos fueran. Que ella era fuerte y admirable y que podía contar con él en cualquier circunstancia. Él estaría ahí y no la dejaría sola. Ni ante las más terribles tormentas. Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. La buscaría al día siguiente.

Así lo hizo y la mirada de Pan volvió a nublarse. No despegó de él sus ojos negros mientras lo escuchaba y otra inquietud atormentó a Trunks. Algo había cambiado en esa mirada. Y no sólo eso. También en la forma que esa mirada le afectaba a él. Tal vez fuera tiempo de poner tierra de por medio. Era lo más sensato. Pero Pan ahora sonreía y le invitaba a ver quién volaba más rápido. La siguió y al poco rato volaban uno cerca del otro. Sin hablar. De reojo, Trunks la miró y decidió ser valiente.

No iba a renunciar a estar a su lado.

**6.- Amor que asusta. Pan**

Nadie tomó por extraño que ellos se frecuentaran tanto. Aunque tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si alguien estaba enterado de todas esas tardes que compartían juntos. Pan ahora sabía con certeza lo que le pasaba, pero decidió no comentarlo. Sólo le quedaba dar tiempo al tiempo. En alguna ocasión se le ocurrió la idea de escribir una carta para pedirle paciencia y tiempo. Que la pudiera esperar. Le pareció tonto y no lo hizo. Le causaba horror que Trunks pudiera burlarse de ella. Aunque el temor se había convertido en una visita habitual. Temor de que alguien más llegara. No dejaba pasar las miradas que le dirigían las otras chicas a Trunks. En una ocasión, armó tremendo lío en la Corporación Cápsula. Trunks la había invitado para que conociera su trabajo y descubrió la "bienvenida" de todas las empleadas. Una en especial, muy linda, estaba demasiado atenta con Trunks. Nadie era tan atento con un jefe. Pensó furiosa. Antes de detenerse a pensar las cosas, le tiró encima el refresco que estaba bebiendo, provocando que la chica se pusiera histérica por su vestido nuevo. Trunks le preguntó por qué había hecho aquello, pero Pan, con un mohín, le dijo que había sido un accidente. Le pareció demasiado el interés de Trunks por defender a la chica y terminaron peleando. O más bien, terminó ella peleando. Hasta que un comentario de Trunks la hizo ponerse en alerta. Todo apuntaba a los celos como causantes de su enojo y el accidente. Decidió salir por la tangente. Con cualquier pretexto volvió a discutir con Trunks y salió de ahí ofendida.

Esas peleas tan sólo eran un escape. Un refugio. Tenía miedo y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

**7.- No me importa si aún no te intereso. Trunks**

Lo supo con certeza esa tarde. Había ido de visita a la montaña Paoz. Milk lo invitó a comer y Goten estaba muy contento de verlo otra vez. "_Últimamente te desapareces mucho"_ comentó con una risita traviesa mientras Trunks estaba atento a la puerta. _"¿Puedo saber dónde te escondes?"_ preguntó Goten picándole una costilla, luego puso expresión de sorpresa y exclamó _"¡AH! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tienes novia!"_. Trunks enrojeció como un tomate tratando de negarlo, mientras Goten festejaba con tremendas carcajadas. _"¡Vaya! ¡Ya son dos!"_ dijo entre risas. _"¿Dos?"_ Trunks intentaba que sus mejillas volvieran a la normalidad. No esperaba la respuesta de Goten. _"Sí, creo que Pan también tiene novio"_, le susurró al oído para que Milk no escuchara. Por un momento su turbación no lo dejó contestar. Un pinchazo nunca antes sentido se incrustó en su estómago. Era doloroso. Aunque el dolor era distinto al que experimentaba durante alguna batalla. No sabía dónde comenzaba. Miró a Goten. Su rostro serio. Luego él volvió a estallar en carcajadas. _"¿Te lo creíste?"_ dijo sosteniéndose el estómago. _"¿Cómo puedes creer que a Pan le interesan esas cosas? ¡Únicamente piensa en entrenar! Cómo mi padre…"_ dijo mirándolo esta vez sin reír, pero muy contento. Era verdad. De un tiempo a la fecha, Pan hablaba de volverse más fuerte. En eso tenía centrado su interés. La puerta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a Pan, quién al verlo se puso muy contenta y murmuró _"¡Trunks!"_, para después irse a sentar a su lado. Charlaron, comieron y rieron. Las ocurrencias de Goten no se terminaban y Trunks se sentía en casa. No le interesaban "esas cosas", según palabras de Goten. Una felicidad enorme y sencilla se apoderó de Trunks. Comenzó a darle nombre a lo que estaba ocurriendo. No le importaba si tampoco Pan tenía un interés especial en él. Esperaría. En su sangre corría la fuerza saiyajin y no se daría por vencido.

A lo que acababa de dar nombre viviría por siempre con él. Iluminándolo todo.

**8.- ¿No lo ves? Pan**

Se enfocó en el duro entrenamiento para liberar su mente del caos en el que últimamente se encontraba. Concentrarse en aumentar su nivel de pelea esclarecía su cabeza. Últimamente discutía con Trunks por cualquier tontería y era algo que no podía seguir pasando. Su humor era un sube y baja constante y no era justo que por su temor, Trunks pagara las consecuencias.

Tenía que darse un respiro.

Elevó su ki dejando escapar toda su energía. Y pensó en el abuelo Gokú. En ese momento una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Eso era exactamente lo que haría: darse un respiro. Dárselo a Trunks.

"_Veo que has elevado considerablemente tu ki"_ dijo una voz gratamente familiar a sus espaldas. Se volvió. Trunks la miraba recargado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa. Sus ojos brillaban. Pan sonrió. Algo le decía que podía ser posible. Pero era necesario ponerse a prueba. Como en todo. La vida era una batalla.

"_Si, un poco"_ contestó dejándose caer sobre el pasto. Trunks la imitó y en un momento miraban las nubes.

"_Bra no está muy contenta"_ dijo Trunks divertido. _"Papá se enteró de tu entrenamiento y amenazó a mi hermana para que hiciera lo mismo. Ahora está entrenando pero en contra de su voluntad". _

Pan rió. _"18 hizo lo mismo con Marron. Tampoco ella está muy contenta". _

Trunks pensó un rato, luego, dudoso, preguntó _"¿por qué ese repentino interés por volverte más fuerte? ¿Piensas que nuevos enemigos pueden poner a la tierra en peligro?"_

Pan se quedó pensando, luego respondió _"no lo sé, hace tiempo que vivimos en paz, pero no debemos confiarnos. Mi abuelito no se confiaría". _

"_Tienes razón"_ concluyó Trunks y ambos callaron durante un rato. Luego Trunks volvió a tomar la palabra. _"Entrenar te ha servido para mejorar tu humor"_ dijo con cautela, _"creo que algo te molesta, ¿puedo saber qué pasa?"_

"_¿Es que acaso no lo ves?"_ se dijo Pan para sus adentros. Pero aún no era el momento adecuado para eso. Respiró hondo y murmuró _"sé que te hago pasar malos ratos y sé que no es justo. Pero ¿sabes? Te voy a dejar descansar de mí." _

Trunks se incorporó de golpe, mirándola con alarma _"¿qué quieres decir?"_ preguntó confundido.

"_No tienes por qué soportar los berrinches de una niña"_. La voz de Pan tembló un poco, no era fácil decir lo que a continuación diría. _"Me iré a entrenar con el señor Piccolo, papá dijo que lo entrenó a él. Tal vez me lleve un par de años, o más." _Sonrió con suavidad. _"Voy a tomarme un tiempo para crecer, ¿no es eso bueno? Así no tendrás que soportar más rabietas infantiles."_

Trunks calló. Sus ojos azules no se despegaban de ella. Luego dijo _"hubo un tiempo que me parecías muy semejante a tu abuela Milk, ahora me recuerdas al señor Gokú."_ Asintió. _"Si entrenar es importante para ti, hazlo, pero te advierto que yo también entrenaré muy duro, así, si llegara algún enemigo, podremos enfrentarlo los dos"._

Era hora de despedirse. Así lo hizo pero antes de marcharse, Pan hizo algo muy osado. Se lanzó hacia Trunks rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en la mejilla. Trunks se ruborizó mientras Pan se alejaba gritando _"¿Me esperarás?"_

Trunks le dijo adiós con la mano y una enorme sonrisa que parecía decir _"Toda la vida"._

**9.- ¿Acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar? Trunks**

Volvió a encontrarla en la celebración de un aniversario más de la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma tiró la casa por la ventana y el lugar estaba lleno de gente importante. Pudo ver a su padre oculto en un rincón con cara de pocos amigos. No parecía estar disfrutando mucho la fiesta. Al contrario de Bra, que disfrutaba de lo lindo y andaba de un lugar a otro platicando con cuánto chico se le atravesara. La estaba siguiendo con la vista cuando se percató de alguien más. Era Pan. Sentada junto a Gohan y Videl. Aunque estaba distinta la reconoció en seguida. En cualquier lugar del mundo, entre millones de personas, reconocería esa sonrisa. Él había decidido unirse al grupo de su padre y alejarse un poco. Las chicas de la corporación lo perseguían sin tregua y él se sentía muy cohibido ante eso. _"No entiendo a los guerreros Z"_ dijo su madre poniendo las manos en la cadera _"son excelentes para la batalla, pero a la hora de socializar, no dan una"_. Trunks prefirió observar todo, desde lejos (cómo Vegeta, a quién sólo Bulma consiguió convencer de dejar aquél rincón). La gente bailaba y Trunks fruncía el ceño cada vez que algún chico sacaba a Pan a bailar. Tal vez había llegado el momento de enfrentarla. Poco antes de terminar la fiesta, se acercó. Pan estudiaba a conciencia sus manos, con aire distraído. _"¿Será que acaso quieres bailar conmigo?"_. Pan levantó la mirada y una sonrisa la iluminó. Trunks extendía la mano tímidamente. Pan la tomó y Trunks la llevó girando a través de la música, sin que nada más existiera. No sabía si aún Pan pensaba con constancia en el señor Gokú, lo único que sabía es que el valor para pelear tenía que encontrarlo ahora en alguien más. Apretó un poco más su mano. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir a Bulma, quién los miraba con actitud suspicaz. Sonrió. No importaba.

**10.- El silencio a mí alrededor. Pan. **

Se enteraron poco después de la fiesta. Habría un nuevo Torneo de las Artes Marciales y Pan, emocionada, decidió participar. Trunks la apoyó diciendo que él también lo haría, aunque Vegeta indicara con aire irónico que no tenía caso competir con una bola de insectos debiluchos. No hizo caso y el día tan esperado por Pan, llegó. Fueron todos los amigos a apoyarlos. Goten no quiso participar y Bra armó tremendo revuelo oponiéndose a su padre, ganando por esa vez la batalla contra él. No participó y sólo estaría como espectadora, al contrario de Marron, quién no corrió con tanta suerte, pero fue descalificada casi de inmediato. Pan sospechaba que la hija de Krillin y 18 había perdido a propósito. Ahora sólo quedaban ella y Trunks y todos estaban convencidos de que ambos llegarían a la final. Tras bambalinas, Trunks, Pan, Vegeta y Piccolo observaban como se desempeñaban los demás participantes. Trunks y Pan festejaban sintiendo el triunfo para alguno de los dos en la mano, fue entonces que la terrible voz de Vegeta se dejó escuchar _"Trunks, es hora de que tu sangre heredera de la grandeza de un príncipe Saiyajin salga a flote y te enseñe a percibir las cosas". _Lo miraron confusos, luego dirigieron su mirada al señor Piccolo que parecía muy concentrado en algo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No entendieron.

Pan salió a enfrentarse a un enemigo que creyó en la palma de su mano. Era pequeño y flacucho. Con aspecto sagaz, pero sin ninguna señal de fuerza. La pelea empezó y Pan, confiada, luchaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Repentinamente, algo sucedió. El contrincante comenzó a utilizar técnicas que tomaron desprevenida a Pan y comenzó una verdadera batalla. Intentó defenderse pero la fuerza del enemigo consiguió dominarla. Durante minutos eternos dejó de escuchar y ver lo que sucedía en aquél sitio. Un silencio y una oscuridad terribles inundaban el mundo. Sólo sintió dolor. Y el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Recordó a su abuelito y la ira la envolvió. Él jamás se dejaría vencer de esa manera. Cómo pudo se levantó y distinguió a su enemigo. Iba a atacarla de nuevo. Entonces dejó escapar todo su ki con un grito de guerra. La sensación de estar rodeada de silencio continuó, pero con una pequeña diferencia. El silencio ahora era vibrante y ya no le daba miedo. Sintió la energía fluir. Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante el poder que lo consumía. Gritó una vez más apretando los puños y con nueva fuerza (una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces) se arrojó contra el enemigo.

**11.- Toma mi mano. Trunks. **

Mientras Pan se dirigía a la plataforma, Trunks la observaba confiado en que saldría victoriosa. El entrenamiento con Piccolo tendría que reflejarse ahora. Pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal. El contrincante de Pan resultó más fuerte de lo que pensaba y Trunks apretó los puños, tratando de contenerse. No pudo hacerlo cuando la vio a merced de aquél sujeto. Herida, tirada sobre la plataforma. La ira lo cegó y sin poder contenerse se transformó en súper saiyajin intentando ir a ayudarla. Una mano poderosa lo detuvo. Era Vegeta. _"Déjala, es su batalla"_ le dijo, pero para Trunks no era razón suficiente. De pronto, ambos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la plataforma. El _ki_ de Pan era ahora muy poderoso. Sorprendidos, fueron testigos mudos de su metamorfosis. Vegeta boqueaba entre furioso y admirado. _"Esa… esa maldita mocosa…"_ mascullaba entre dientes _"¡ha logrado transformarse en súper saiyajin!"_

No duró mucho tiempo. Pan pudo doblegar al enemigo durante algunos minutos, pero no podía controlar aún el poder de un súper saiyajin. Se extenúo y las fuerzas le fallaron. Lo que aprovechó el enemigo para continuar con su salvaje pelea. Trunks no esperó más. Haciendo a un lado a su padre salió en ayuda de Pan. Logró vencerlo después de una ruda batalla. Cuando aquél sujeto quedó vencido, Trunks se acercó cuidadoso a Pan, quién entreabrió con dificultad los ojos. Trunks extendía su mano, intentando rescatarla de aquella oscuridad. Pan respondió a ello con una débil sonrisa y Trunks, con ternura, la llevó en sus brazos para ponerla a salvo, mientras escuchaba que había sido descalificado por competir cuándo aún no era su turno.

**12.- Tu latido me hace vivir. Pan. **

Tomó semillas del ermitaño que a pesar de todo siempre estaban al alcance cuando se necesitaban. Se incorporó frente a Trunks, que aún seguía preocupado. _"Perdimos"_, le dijo y Pan lanzó una risita. Lo abrazó recargando la cabeza en su pecho. _"Yo no lo creo"_, contestó. Trunks la rodeó con sus brazos corroborando la idea de Pan. Habían ganado más de lo que habían perdido. El corazón de Trunks palpitaba. Su latido llenaba de seguridad a Pan, quién hubiera querido no separarse de él nunca. Qué el tiempo se detuviera. No pudo tener esa fortuna y la voz de Vegeta la aterrizó sobre tierra. _"Así que la nieta de Kakaroto... Tal vez la raza Saijayin tenga ahora dignos herederos"_. Ambos se tensaron y abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras la voz irritada de Bulma reprendía _"¡Vegeta! ¿Es que no puedes ser más sutil?"_

Se escucharon una serie de risas. Pan y Trunks comprendieron que no estaban solos. Rojos como tomates escaparon a toda prisa de ahí mientras Krillin gritaba asegurándoles _"¡no tienen de que avergonzarse! ¡Gokú estaría muy contento!"_

Y Pan, en el fondo, sabía que eso era cierto.

**11.- Para toda la vida. **

Las cosas se desenvolvieron de forma natural, como todas las cosas entre los guerreros Z. Ahora Trunks y Pan volaban juntos (como tantas otras veces) huyendo de las risas de sus amigos, pero con una ligera variante: iban tomados de la mano. Volaron así varios minutos hasta que Pan se detuvo obligando a Trunks hacer lo mismo. _"¿Sucede algo?", _preguntó Trunks, temeroso. Pan negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a él. Se reflejaba en sus ojos. Trunks titubeó, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios de Pan. Su corazón vibraba. Cómo en aquél viaje. Lleno de enigmas y esperanza. Se sentía flotando entre el polvo de las estrellas del universo. Ese universo que muchos ambicionaban poseer. Y de la tierra. Que con su magia lograba sacar el valor de lugares imposibles por defenderla. Ahora él y Pan la defenderían. Juntos. Toda la vida.

FIN.


End file.
